marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright/UMvC3
Gameplay Wright possesses a wide arsenal of moves, with a variety of effects and uses. His regular moves consist of simple mundane actions such as ducking to search for clues, looking at paper documents and even sneezing (which serves as his Launcher Attack). Many of his special attacks also function that way. He has three modes (stances): Investigation, Courtroom and Turnabout Mode. Each stance has their own set of special moves and command normals. This makes him somewhat limited at first (as he has access to only three special moves in Investigation Mode), but grows exponentially during the course of the fight. With this in mind, his gameplay is, coincidentally, defensive-oriented: a mix of a keep-away character (projectiles and other moves with wide/long range) with high combo abilities (moves that strike multiple times and hit OTG). He also has a relatively medium to high damage output (which is further increased in his Turnabout Mode), a decent amount of health, and a very damaging Level 3 (although this one requires him to be specifically in the Turnabout Mode). However, one of his main weaknesses is that his normal attacks look too unorthodox in a combat situation, which causes him to have a lack of decently-ranged attacks for pokes. The fact that his fighting performance depends on growth during the battle is also a drawback, meaning he can't fight with his full potential right at the start. Moveset Assist Attacks Investigation Mode In this mode, Wright is extremely defensive; he will be more focused on gathering evidence to use in Court and Turnabout Mode. He only has access to his Investigation and Maya specials in this mode. Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Trial Mode In this mode, Wright is more combat-oriented. He loses access to his Investigation special, but gains access to all of his other specials. He also gains access to his "Order in the Court" Hyper Combo, which, once used, will automatically send Phoenix Wright back to Investigation mode and gets rid of all bad evidence. Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Turnabout Mode If Wright has collected three pieces of legitimate evidence, he can enter Turnabout Mode by hitting an enemy with the Questioning attack. In this mode all of Wright's moves become more powerful (Present the Evidence can be spammed, for example), and he gains the ability to use his Ace Attorney Level 3 Hyper Combo. Most of his normal attacks change, becoming extremelly powerful; such as his arm and hand becoming a large spectral pointing finger that covers 3/4 of the screen (and causes a lot of knockback, in addition of nullifying projectiles if timed right). His combo potential is even higher in this mode. Something interesting to note is that Phoenix Wright becomes an invincible assist in Turnabout Mode: his "Press the Witness" effectively becomes one of the best assists in the game (however, since the release of the Heroes and Heralds update patch, Phoenix Wright has lost his invincible assist while in Turnabout mode, making him vulnerable to attacks). Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Song Phoenix Wright's theme is a remix of the theme Objection! ~ 2001 from Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright. During his Turnabout Mode, a trance-remix of the theme Investigation ~ Cornered! 2001 substitutes his main theme. Trailer Quotes * Your Honor, the defense is ready to present! (match start) * I won't lose! Not to the likes of you! (match start) * I want the truth and nothing but the truth! (match start) * I spy... a contradiction! (taunt) * Sure that I'm forgetting something... (taunt) * A good lawyer has faith in his client... I guess. (match win) * Wow! Looks like I won the case, Maya! (match win) * You gotta learn to keep cool under pressure. That's the mark of a great lawyer. (match win) * A coffee-loving prosecutor once said: once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth. * All this flying around and getting slammed into the ground... I'm lucky I'm so well-prepared for such abuse! * As my mentor told me once, a lawyer is someone who keeps on smiling, no matter how bad it gets. * Heroes, villains, and this huge Galactus guy trying to take over... It's like something out of Maya's favorite show! * Hey Maya, you sure doing this is good PR for our office? 'Cause I'm... not really seeing it. * I'm not a big fan of things being thrown at me... but at least it wasn't hot coffee! * Look up "Wright & Co. Law Offices" if you ever need representation. Can't promise I'll take your case, though... * Whether in the courtroom or cleaning my toilet, it's always nice to feel like I've fought a good fight. Special Quotes * Ms. Walters! Your witness! ''(intro) * ''That's quite the transformation! Not even Maya does that when she channels someone. * You may be a demon, but at least you're not a Demon Prosecutor. I've seen quite a lot of those in my lifetime! * So here are the charges against you. Let's see here...boy, this binder is sure thick! * We may both be after justice, but your methods aren't exactly orthodox. Or humane. Ending Gallery Phoenix-wright-objection.jpg|His trademark "Objection!". Awesome Deadpool 2.jpg|Phoenix and Deadpool from the opening video of UMvC3 Colors35.JPG|Phoenix Wright's alternate costumes. 380950_2486875524835_1041085421_32323319_1678796591_n.jpg|Phoenix Wright Wallpaper. b6b9f14a92874e6769519405ff095280.jpg|Phoenix "Feenie" Wright DLC Costume 73d349510356e2b11ee59c83c0fcc476.png|Phoenix Wright Winning Pose. s_naruhodo00_bm_nomip_s_naruhodo00_bm_nomipout.png|Phoenix Wright Full Victory Pose phoenix wright 1.png|UMvC3 ending 1 phoenix wright 2.png|UMvC3 ending 2 Phoenix-wright-1.jpg|Mugshot 13_megaman.jpg|His trademark pose is also shown when calling for assist. 13_umvc3screen01.jpg|Objection! 13_umvc3screen09.jpg|Hold it! 13_umvc3screen03.jpg|Level 1 Hyper Combo, Order in the Court 13_umvc3screen06.jpg|Arthur, Phoenix Wright and Viewtiful Joe. 13_umvc3screen11.jpg|Level 1 Hyper Combo, Steel Samurai Maya Smelting! Phoenix wright lv3.png|Phoenix Wright Level 3, Ace Attorney